creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WhyAmIReadingThis
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:WhyAmIReadingThis page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkstar (Talk) 16:22, January 11, 2012 i am going to add more...last night was just a rought copy Autry's Journal Explained Yeah, I'm sorry about the spaces. It annoyed me too, but the program I wrote this pasta in didn't stretch out that much. Now, to explain a few things to you: The three murders on Halloween wasn't meant to be explained. You have to remember that in the very beginning, Autry didn't like the journal. He hated it, and didn't care about writing much in it. The hacksaw is also meant to seem strange or out of place, to give the reader a feel that none of this is right at all. Also, if you haven't read Diablo 2 "Curse", go do so now. It is another part of the story. Th3 3p1c G4m3r (talk) 07:23, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Hello. I would just like to thank you for helping edit some of the pages I added. I was having a little difficulty trying to pretty the page up. Thanks again. XHeartless105x (talk) 18:50, February 20, 2013 (UTC)xHeartless105x Hi. thank you for editing my page. I was rushed while writing it and it was my first pasta thanks a bunch for editing it. Ilikebacon (talk) 00:00, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi, My creepypasta Classroom X6 is still in construction, just so you know Hey it's me Kittybang12, I hope I get to read your stories in the future. :3 Kittybang12 (talk) 01:35, March 16, 2013 (UTC)Kittybang12 Thanks Thanks for editing Sunnytown, I copied it from my Word document, and it got screwed up. I tried editing and fixing it, but when I released it, it was left in same state as before the edit. Thank you, Royaal (talk) 14:24, March 18, 2013 (UTC)Royaal PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the article listing with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS) there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 08:40, March 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: PLEASE BE AWARE: Please check your own talk page in the Spinpasta Wikia, SloshedTrain. While you haven't ever checked it, it is the only way I have to contact you. Easy link for you: http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sloshedtrain I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 16:02, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Block null and void. LOLSKELETONS 18:20, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the confusion. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 20:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 20:25, March 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Vandal Taken care of. LOLSKELETONS 21:50, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Do you know what te rules are pertaining to video game related pastas? ~ Tvonheuring Ok thanks mines about bioshock so I'm not sure if its allowed or not... Hell ill just post it and see what happens RE: I see what you're saying and I have thought about using the fix tag but I don't really know when I should use it. It always seem like something can be improved, like it's not really yet. I'm a bit hesitant using it. Lemmy118 (talk) 15:01, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Rogers Ep.0: Make Believe Is Real I noticed that the BAD tag was removed but the Needs Editing is still there. Lemmy118 (talk) 15:05, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Mod! Congratz on mod! Even though this is two days late! _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 04:38, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Some advice on reverting edits When there is not the option to rollback undesirable edits, rather than meticulously undoing each one, just look back in the page's history for the last version of the page (the one before the vandal came along) and publish that. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 18:42, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Red Eyes Hello again, I noticed that Red Eyes had the BAD tag removed but not the Needs Editing. Lemmy118 (talk) 17:09, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Advice on using talkpage templates When you use a talk page template, please substitute it via the "subst:" keyword and put your signature directly afterwards, so it should look like this: ~~~~. See for further details. UPDATE: Moved to . LOLSKELETONS Talk • 18:25, April 1, 2013 (UTC) When I was editing the page with the BAD template, it was already there, I was attempting to fix the wall of text issue, I wasn't adding anything. HazmatMagician (talk) 00:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Edit I will make a spellchecked and edited version of my story today or tommorrow. Is that okay with you?LolCats1234 (talk) 13:43, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Can I try something else other than Pastebin???? :As long as you provide us with a link. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 13:54, April 4, 2013 (UTC) If I make an edited version using Pastebin,what do I do? I spellchecked some parts and adding bits more. By the way,do you critique stories? Oh and here's the link,as desired http://pastebin.com/hU1Cs13 LOLSKELETONS Talk • 14:20, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Signature on template I figured out why your sig appeared on the title template, did you post the title template to somebody page, then go back to edit it and sign? I did something similar with the UPW template, I went back to make another edit, and that edit appeared on the template page, not the talk page. So that's why it happened. Detective Woofles signing out! _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 03:14, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Yo bro unban me.10:10, April 5, 2013 (UTC)10:10, April 5, 2013 (UTC)10:10, April 5, 2013 (UTC)10:10, April 5, 2013 (UTC)10:10, April 5, 2013 (UTC)10:10, April 5, 2013 (UTC)~~ No signature, no reply! --I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 10:12, April 5, 2013 (UTC) please. I can't know who you are if you don't sign! --I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 10:15, April 5, 2013 (UTC) i see ur handsome face Hello! It seems like you tagged my creepypasta. Well...it's fixed so take a look. If there is anything else wrong,explain me. Well so how am I supposed to correct it? It's my first creepypasta Thank you for the tips. WHARRGARBL First of all, there is no such word as derogarotive. And if you mean derogative, it wasn't derogative. I watched both movies and enjoyed them. By calling one of them 'less gay' than another I've meant that it's worse. And more gay would mean better. I guess I did made my point, but as far as I know, there are no unbans in this chat. Owell. Still. Give it a go. AlexHawks (talk) 09:26, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Dude, don't try to dance around the rule. That kind of thing never ends well. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 09:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Advice on how to deal with vandals I know your warnings have good intentions, but it really isn't necessary to warn vandals. In fact, it can sometimes be counterproductive. Since vandals seek attention and are NOT editing in good faith (read: they deliberately try to deface a page/pages as a means of seeking attention and sometimes petty revenge), it is best to just revert their edits, block them to prevent them from doing any further damage, but otherwise ignore them. Also, while reverting/blocking, make sure to show as little emotion as possible. I know you probably don't have a problem with this... just making sure you are aware. The idea is to give them as little pleasure as possible from their vandalism edits; don't feed the trolls. Since VCROC members cannot block, you should use this template on one of the head's (who are all admins) talk pages. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 00:45, April 7, 2013 (UTC) should work. :/ LOLSKELETONS Talk • 15:08, April 8, 2013 (UTC)